Heaven Wolf Island
by Nightshadowmidnight
Summary: This one-shot is a little idea I had in which Zeref finds himself on Tenrōjima. Mavis soon discovers him on her guild's island. Because surely Mavis would have noticed if a dark mage had come into Tenrōjima? Not a Zeref/Mavis pairing, sorry!


**An idea that came to me that I just had to type up before I lost it. Oh and I have NO idea what category this comes under :L**

**Any updates for this one-shot have been to correct any mistakes I may have missed beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He sets foot on this island for the first time. The sea is calm, the birds are calling somewhere far off in the distance and the clouds slowly, lazily drift by overhead.

He glances back over his shoulder at the sea, shimmering brightly as the sunlight hits it and making spots appear in his vision at which point he looks forwards again and at the island before him.

He doesn't know what the island is called or if anyone lives here, only that it is far out at sea and that not many people come here. There isn't a single ship on the horizon or a single sign of human life. That's a good sign. He doesn't want to hurt people anymore. But before he can get settled he must make sure that there are no people living on the island. Otherwise he'll have to go back and find somewhere else to live out his life. His long, solitary life.

Looking up is a massive tree that seems to hold a second island atop its branches, but right now there's no way up there. Shame. That could keep anyone from finding him. Sighing, he realises he has to check the place out before finding somewhere sheltered to stay.

The mage who has found himself on Tenrōjima begins to walk further inland, over the rocky coast and into the trees. He prays there is no one here. Areas spared from human civilisation are becoming scarce. Hopefully this will be where he remains hidden from the world, disappearing from the history books and trying to find out some way of atoning for his sins.

X.X.X.

In the quiet, peaceful cave a spirit awakens. The grave of the first Master of the guild Fairy Tail begins to glow. The light is soft, warm and golden. It seems friendly and welcoming and as the light fades away a petite woman steps away from the grave. She founded Fairy Tail and now she watches over and rests on the fairies sacred island, Tenrōjima. Her name is, or was, Mavis Vermillion.

The first Master appears to be unsettled. She takes a look back at her own grave before floating away out of the cave and into the open.

It's been a while since Mavis has been outside like this. It's been years! The island itself hasn't changed very much. It's slightly greener and there are more colourful flowers growing in clusters in places, but's that about it. Mavis takes a deep breath of fresh air. She may be a spirit, but whilst she's in this form she's able to use her senses like a normal human being. She's very grateful for that.

Although she's outside for the first time in years, she still has to remember why she's appeared again. She's risen because someone's broken the barrier. She sensed it. Someone has somehow gotten past the powerful magic barrier surrounding Tenrōjima and that shouldn't be. That barrier keeps the island hidden, keeps intruders out and it keeps Mavis Vermillion's grave safe. To Mavis the fact that someone is here who shouldn't be is worrying, but she will protect the island no matter what. She feels it is her duty as first Master to keep the island and Fairy Tail safe from harm. She's limited as to what she can do whilst in this form, but Fairy Tail is a guild that never gives up and she is no exception.

Mavis travels through the trees, trying to find the intruder who thinks they can just walk around freely on the fairies holy land. She has to find them. There are many dark mages out there, many powerful dark mages, and if that's the case then she needs to find out their intentions.

She floats around the island, darting in and out of and round the tree trunks. She's graceful, a true fairy, and her long, blonde hair flows behind her and is slightly ruffled by the breeze. The air also ruffles her clothing. The loose, pink dress that she wears was her signature outfit in life and she's happy that she can keep her style even in the afterlife.

Mavis is searching the western side of the island when she feels a dark magical power. It stops her in her tracks and she suddenly feels a little bit afraid. This magic is strong, evil and truly disturbing. Who on Earthland could have that kind of power? She shakes away the fear that had set in and starts to track down whoever, or whatever, this magical power comes from.

Eventually Mavis comes to a clearing in the forest. There is a figure by a freshwater pool on their knees in the lush grass. Mavis doesn't come any closer; she just hovers at the edge of the clearing and makes sure she won't be seen. Anyway, she's an astral body; she won't be seen too easily.

She takes a good look at the figure, taking in every detail. It's a man. A young man. He appears to be around 20, perhaps younger. His hair is black, sort of spiked and he brushes it out of his eyes before taking a drink from the water in front of him. His skin is pale; looking like it hasn't seen the sunlight in weeks, and he wears black and white robes with golden trimmings and a circular, grey stone on a necklace.

'The dark magic… is coming from him?'

This doesn't make sense. Who is he? How did he get on the island? How did he find the island? The barrier should have kept it hidden… And above all why is this evil coming from him? He looks anything but evil or dark - just a young man completely out of place in this forest.

Nevertheless he couldn't be on this island. Mavis prepares to reveal herself and confront the man when he lets out a gasp. She watches the scene, puzzled.

He stands up on his feet and steps backwards, his hands outstretched and his head lowered. "N-No…" his voice is quiet, but is wavering. "D-Don't come near me… you can't come near me…"

To Mavis's surprise she looks up and sees what he is talking to. A doe is on the other side of the clearing and staring at him cautiously, ears and nose twitching. It's probably after a drink of water from the pool, but being a shy creature doesn't want to get close to this mysterious person.

The man speaks again. "Stay away…" The deer merely twitches its ear again. It then places a hoof forwards. "STAY AWAY!" the man suddenly yells at the doe, frightening the poor creature which races through the trees to get away.

The first Master turns her attention back from the doe to the man. He takes a breath so deep it can be heard from her hiding place.

"I…I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I don't want to…"

He collapses onto his knees and holds his head in his hands. His shoulders shake and she can hear him breathing uneasily. It doesn't take her too long to work out that he's crying. But why is he crying? The tears roll down his cheeks and onto the grass. He mumbles words to himself, but most of it she can't make out.

"I don't want to..!"

To say Mavis is shocked is an understatement. What should she do? This man… he's not looking to cause any trouble… He seems lost. She can sense it. He's lost and unsure of what to do. What kind of Master would she be if she didn't help this man? One of the purposes of a Fairy Tail Master is to guide lost youth onto the right path.

She shakes her head. This man may not bear the mark of Fairy Tail, but he is, as she has noticed, lost and this island may be his only help. He will do no harm here. He does not pose any threat that she has seen. With these thoughts she appears to have forgotten the magic that drew her here in the first place. She has too much of a sympathetic side.

She gives a sad smile to him although he cannot see it before turning and heading through the trees. He is left in the clearing, wiping the tears on his cheeks and rests in the grass once more.

And so Mavis returns to her grave in the secluded, quiet cave ready to rest till the day when she was next needed to take her astral body. Little did she know that the strange, mysterious man in the forest would be one of the many causes for her next awakening.


End file.
